


I'm Not That Kind of Doctor

by APocketSizedAce



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Bastion is so slow, But the moment Ganymede’s in trouble they give tracer a run for her money, In which bastion nearly gives mercy a panic attack, It kind of happens when you over 7 feef of armoured killing machine, not intentionally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/pseuds/APocketSizedAce
Summary: Angela went to school to study human medical care. However, Overwatch has given her many opportunities to expand her skill set. She can treat gorillas and Omnics now, she may as well add birds to her resume.





	

  Mercy was enjoying a rare day of leisure, taking the time to organize her med bay before she starts reading a new novel that had been gathering dust on her shelf. She was just so exhausted at the end of most days she simply went right to sleep, only to wake up tomorrow and do it all over again. It seemed every time she turned around somebody had managed to injure themself yet again in some way. The slow days were few and far between, so she enjoyed every one.

  She’d just finished sanitizing her scalpels when she heard a thunderous noise steadily getting closer. It was the sound of something heavy and metal, the vibrations shaking the tray of small tools. Angela recognized them as the footsteps of someone sprinting down the hall. I was likely Reinhardt in his armour, he wore it around occasionally. She reached for her caduceus staff, it seemed it wasn’t just the wicked who got no rest.

  The door was slammed open hard enough the blonde was sure there’d be a dent left in the wall. “What seems to be the problem- ah...” The pseudo angel felt the words catch in her throat. She’d been expecting Reinhardt, even D.va in her mecha. The Bastion Unit in the doorway was a shock, to say the least. Their left arm is held close to their body and they seem to be cradling something in their hand. “Can I help you?” She asked them.

  They’ve never made a visit to her med bay before, if they needed any repairs they went to Winston. The gorilla was one of the few qualified, and the only one willing to work on them. Just as well, the flora growing on them that they refuse to get rid of isn’t exactly sanitary.

  The Siege-Automaton ran over to her, the steps so loud she half expects the floor to cave under the Omnic’s weight. She stumbles back and there are warning bells going off in her brain, even though _rationally_ she knows Bastion is harmless. They have no ammunition and their combat programming is nearly useless. But fear very rarely listens to reason. Her gaze darts to the small pistol on her desk, but that would just be an idiotic move whether they were dangerous or not. She’d be lucky to even dent the hulking machine and even with their corrupted code they knew anyone shooting at them was a threat.

  Angela takes a deep breath and faces the Omnic. She tries not to think of how they tower over her and shifts into her doctor persona. “What seems to be the problem?” She asks and the answer is frantic chirping and whines. Bastion gingerly extends their hand to her and she manages not to flinch. Their fingers unfurl revealing a small yellow bird that Zenyatta has told her is named Ganymede. The poor thing’s right wing has a nasty gash across it and the bright yellow plumage is darkened with blood. It’s lying on it’s stomach and turns it’s head to look at her.

  Ganymede is almost always with the Siege-Automaton and was the reason they hadn’t shot them on sight. Bastion Unit’s weren’t really known for their attachments but E54 clearly loved their animal companion.

  Mercy is brought out of her thoughts by loud whining from the Omnic, though the sound could have easily been coming from a puppy. “I’m a doctor, not a veterinarian,” She tells them and they look crestfallen. “But I’ll see what I can do. Put your little friend on the exam table.” She pulls on a pair of latex gloves then pauses to watch the impossibly gentle way Bastion lays the bird down, carefully so as not to jostle the injured wing. They beep to it softly then look to the blonde woman expectantly. She opens a drawer and pulls a roll of bandages, a small gauze pad, a few cotton swabs and a vial of hydrogen peroxide.

  She walks over to her patient and sets the supplies down on the table. “Don’t worry, we’ll have you in the air again in no time.” Angela says, bedside manner in place even though the bird can’t understand her words. She unscrews the cap from the bottle and wets the end of a cotton swab. The Siege-Automaton is hovering over her shoulder but she ignores them to the best of her abilities.

  “This may sting a little.” She tells the animal before gently cleaning the wound. Ganymede squawks indignantly which prompts Bastion to as well. “Just a little longer, that’s it,” The doctor shushes the both of them. “There, the hard part’s over now.”

  Mercy reaches for the bandages and snips off a small length with a pair of nearby scissors. With practiced ease she presses the sterile cotton pad to the cut and secures it snugly with the gauze. “There we go, all better!” She says, drawing her hands back to give the bird space. Ganymede tweets at the massive Omnic, promoting them to scoop it back up in their hand. Bastion examines their small friend then turn to the woman, chirping happily in what she assumes is thanks. “It’s not usually my job, but you are very welcome.” She tells them, a small but real smile tugging on her lips. The ingrained fear lessens a little. It’s still there, but Angela feels with time she may wear it down.

  “You’ll have to bring Ganymede by every day for the next while so I can change the bandages and be sure the cut is healing properly.” She tells them and feels she should be writing this down on a clip board. But the bird doesn’t have a medical file, though perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to set one up. If Winston has one she supposes it can too. Bastion waves goodbye to her with their repair appendage, hand full at the moment and beeps out a farewell. She waves back and begins to clean up her space. This will be an interesting couple of days.

  She’s just finished putting her supplies away when Hana comes running through the med bay doors. “Angela! Reinhardt threw out his back again!” The pseudo angel bites back a groan of frustration and grabs her staff from where it rests by the Valkyrie Suit. It seems won't be dusting off that book anytime soon.

  “I need a vacation.” She mutters to herself as she follows the younger woman to the living room.


End file.
